


Infiltration

by traumschwinge



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Some Plot, Top Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles thought it was just another of his stepfather's boring parties, until he spotted tall, dark, handsome across the room. Undeterred by the woman on the man's arm, Charles goes over to test his luck and is rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infiltration

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授权翻译]Infiltration渗透](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785233) by [Shame_i_translate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate)



> It's Erik & Moira not Erik/Moira for a reason.

Charles let his gaze drift over the room full of people. So many had come at his stepfather's invitation, so many had come to spend a night in the brilliant scientist’s home, at his party. So many Charles had to consider his potential enemies for being close to his stepfather. But if he had learned two things over the years it had taken him to get from surviving in this household to actually growing up, it were that one, just because somebody wanted to get into Kurt’s good graces didn’t mean they wouldn’t also be ready to stab him in the back the second he turned and two, his mother’s book might only consist of one page but on evenings like this it was a good idea as any to take it out.

Just as long as Charles didn’t overdo it on the alcohol, these parties were pretty fun, all things considered.

He’d also spotted a lean, dark man whom he’d never seen before and still found to be very much his type. Too bad the guy came with a stern looking woman about Charles’ own height on his arm. They had been sticking rather close all evening, though that could just mean they didn’t know many people at the party. So Charles had decided to wait, a tumbler of whiskey in hand, nipping at it every now and then and chatting up all the people he remembered or thought being friendly towards him.

Eventually, the woman left the side of the guy Charles had been watching. Before she left, the guy leaned down to whisper something into her ear, brushing her dark brown hair aside a little too stiff for them to be in a close relationship. That gave Charles some hope for what he planned to do. Quickly, he took a page from the notebook he always carried and scribbled down the directions to his room. Preparations complete, he sauntered over to the guy, picking up two fresh glasses of scotch on the way.

”Hello,” he greeted the guy, handing over the second glass of scotch. “A little boring here, isn’t it?”

The guy took the class from Charles’ hand, their fingers brushing briefly. “The way I see it, it just got much more interesting.” He smiled at Charles, all teeth. “I’m Erik.”

”Charles,” Charles replied. “Was that your girlfriend just now?” He tried to act like he didn’t care much, but he couldn’t help searching for her in the crowd.

”Yes. I mean. No. Wife.” Erik looked a little uncomfortable. “She’s my girl. But also my wife. I mean. Yeah.”

Charles raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound very happy.”

Erik shrugged. He was also looking at his wife. Their eyes met for a second, before he turned back to Charles. “Could be worse.” Erik was smiling again. “She could forbid me to talk to handsome strangers.”

Charles smiled back. “Is that so? Well… If she’s letting you off the leash for say… An hour… Tonight…” He winked. Then, he reached into his pocket for the note. He put it into Erik’s hands. He leaned up so he could whisper into Erik’s ear. “That’s the directions to my room. I’ll be up there ready in 15 minutes, if you’re interested.” He could feel and hear Erik swallow when he pulled back.

”I’ll be there.” Erik sounded actually a little breathless. Charles was rather pleased with himself.

”15 minutes,” Charles repeated as he walked away, leaving his half-empty glass with one of the waiters on the way out.

~*~

Erik waited exactly as long as it took Charles to leave the room before he made his way through the crowd straight to Moira. She could obviously tell something had happened and thus immediately cut her conversation short to ask him in a whisper, “What’s wrong? Didn’t you hit it off with him?”

”We hit it off too well,” Erik hissed through his teeth. “Charles Xavier just asked me up to his room. Charles Xavier! Son of Kurt Marko!”

Moira raised her eyebrows. “So? Whatcha gonna do?”

”Go up and try to get some intell out of him?” Erik guessed.

”Clever boy.” Moira patted his cheek. “Had we known you were his type beforehand I wouldn’t have needed to go out tonight. So go whore yourself out for the greater good.” She smiled. “Not that I expect that to be very hard considering his assets.”

Erik shook his head. “If we’re busted because of this I’m selling you to the enemy.”

”Sure you will.” Moira kissed his cheek, careful not to leave lipstick there. “Now go and have fun. Do your duty.”

”Yeah yeah,” Erik huffed. “I’m not telling you any details how it was.” He kissed her cheek as well. “Have fun staying here to talk all night.”

Moira shooed him away with a gesture so he left, but he could hear her already talk to her group again as he walked away. “Oh my husband that silly goose left something in the car…”

~*~

Charles took the quickest possible route up to his bedroom. He hadn’t planned on hooking up with anyone that night, let alone have a married man in his own bedroom. First thing he did was kick some books and clothes under the bed and make the room look like it was tidy. Then, he quickly vanished into the ensuite bathroom to have a quick, but throughout wash between his legs and then make sure he was shaven smooth. Erik hadn’t looked like a guy who’d appreciate stubble down there. Charles also thought about shaving under his arms but time was running out on him. He’d rather be on the bed getting ready for a nice pounding when Erik came in than still stuck in the bathroom.

Erik entered the room almost exactly 15 minutes after Charles had handed him the note. If he hadn’t looked hot and bothered when he entered he did so the second he spotted Charles, on his knees on the bed, bent over and two fingers knuckles deep in his ass. Charles wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen a guy lose his pants that quickly. “Like what you see?” Charles laughed, breathless from how half his weight rested on his shoulder.

”Very much,” Erik agreed. He was now finally losing his shirt too, only bothering with a few buttons before he just pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor. A moment later, he was behind Charles, kneeling between his legs. “Want me to take over?” He ran a hand up Charles’ quivering thigh.

”Please,” Charles moaned. He pulled his fingers out, changing his position so his hands were by his side instead between his legs. Feeling cheeky, Charles put his hands on his ass and pulled it apart, so Erik had a good view. “But hurry.”

”Fuck,” Erik cursed under his breath. “Where’s the lube? Condom?”

”Left knee,” Charles panted. He was starting to get uncomfortable in his position. “Hurry.”

He heard Erik uncap the lube and squeeze some out. The fresh lube felt cold on Charles’ skin, but the stretch of Erik shoving two fingers up his ass quickly distracted him. Erik was good, moving his fingers just right, stretching Charles quickly but not so fast it hurt. He even once in awhile made sure to brush a finger over Charles’ prostate. It made Charles wonder if Erik wasn’t as straight as he’d assumed.

”Enough,” Charles eventually moaned. He was pretty sure he had four fingers up his ass by then, with Erik’s thumb bumping uncomfortably against his tailbone. “Enough. I need you. Quick. Please. Just. Hurry. And. Fuck. Me. Fuck.” The last curse was due to Erik pulling his fingers out hurriedly. He could hear the condom wrapper being torn. And then Erik was lining up his cock up with Charles’ ass.

Charles held his breath. It felt huge. He did his best not to think about how huge exactly, afraid that would make him clamp up. It was good that Erik didn’t warn him. He just grabbed Charles by his hips and slammed in, almost ball deep with the first thrust.

Charles had to fight to find his breath again, only too glad Erik gave him the time for it. Erik even waited until Charles started to move on his own, to beg to be fucked with his body. Only then did Erik start to move, slowly pulling out, drawing out the burn and friction Charles felt from the movement. Charles gasped. He’d never been this hard as far as he could remember.

Once he had almost pulled fully out, Erik immediately slammed right back in. Just to pull back out again. He repeated it over and over again, so much so that Charles moaned until his throat was dry.

”Harder,” Charles whimpered. “Harder. Fuck me. Harder. Please. Erik.” He was shaking and sure he would come the moment he or Erik touched his dick.

Erik stroked over Charles’ back, buried balls deep in his ass, trying to work him down again. He even leaned forward, to whisper into Charles’ ear. He just didn’t say anything Charles had expected. “Mind if my wife joins us?”

Charles froze. He felt panic rise in his chest. They hadn’t just been caught, had they? But no, Erik had wrapped his arms around him and was holding him tight. “Shhht. Sorry. Sorry. I didn’t mean it. I meant next time, maybe. Didn’t meant to scare you. Just wanted to turn you off a little.”

”Never.” Charles swallowed. “Never do that to me again.” He wriggled his hips. “Just. Fuck me. Now!”

Erik laughed, short and breathless into his ear. He straightened up again, his hands back on Charles’ hips. “Brace yourself,” he warned.

Charles propped himself up so half his weight rested on his elbows and arms. “Ready.” He hadn’t even closed his mouth before Erik started fucking him, this time in earnest. Soon enough, there wasn’t anything more Charles could concentrate on than the pounding he was getting. The whole bed was moving, the springs in his mattress creaking, but Charles didn’t care. There wasn’t anything more left in his mind than the large dick hitting his prostate over and over again.

One of Erik’s hands left Charles’ hip, only to grab the back of his back and pull on his hair. Erik’s thrusts had become more erratic by then. Charles held his breath. He was just moments away from coming himself. The condom was making it a little harder to tell but he was almost sure Erik was in no better state.

Erik gasped. For a moment he held still. Then, quickly, he took up pace again, hitting Charles’ prostate over and over again. “Do you need help?” Erik whispered. Charles could only respond with frantic nods. But Erik understood, quickly wrapping his hand around Charles’ dick and pulling an orgasm from him.

It took Charles only a few strokes until he spilled all over Erik’s hand and onto the mattress. Only then Erik pulled out. He took the condom off and tied the end, before he threw it into the bin by the desk. Then, Erik lay down next to Charles. His chest was heaving. Gingerly, Charles stretched his legs, so he could lie down as well. It had been a long while since he’d felt so drained after sex.

”That sure was something,” Erik murmured. He held out his arm, inviting Charles to roll closer and cuddle. Charles didn’t need to be asked twice. “I told M-my wife where I went,” Erik admitted.

”Are you saying she doesn’t mind?” Charles asked drowsily.

Erik shook his head. “I’m saying we could do this more often if you wanted.” He squeezed Charles’ shoulder. “Because I sure do.”

Already about to doze off, Charles nodded. “I’d like that.”

~*~

Erik waited until he was absolutely sure Charles was fast asleep. Only then did he dare to go look for his phone. He had to call Moira and give her a status update. Only, when he was about to type her number, he didn’t feel like answering her questions anymore. So instead, he just typed a quick message to her: »Went good. Likely doing it again. Don’t wait up for me. -EL«

Pleased, Erik put his phone back where it had been and took Charles back in his arms. Moira could wait for the details until the morning. Or forever.


End file.
